Mii Fighter Costumes
Headgear Italics ''means that they do not need to be unlocked. * 1-Up Mushroom Hat * Adeleine Wig * Akira Wig * Aku Aku Mask * Altair Helmet * Ancient Helm * Apollo Justice Wig * Ashley Hat * Axe Wig * Barbara the Bat Wig * Bear Hat * Bionic Helmet * Black Knight Helm * Builder Mario's Hat * Cappy Hat * Captain Falcon Helmet * ''Cat Ears * Cat Hat * Cecil Outfit * Chef Hat * Chicken Hat * Chocobo Hat * Chomp Hat * Chrom Wig * Chun-Li Wig * Cow Skull Hat * Crunch Hat * Cuphead Hat * Daisy's Crown * Dante Wig * Deathborn Helmet * Devil Horns * Dixie Kong's Hat * Dog Ears * Dunban Wig * Eggplant Wizard Wig * Fay Hat * Federation Force Helmet * Floral Hat * Flying Man Hat * Football Helmet * Frog Hat * Geno Hat * Gil's Helmet * Goemon Wig * Green Shell Hat * Isaac Wig * Heihachi Wig * Hibiscus * Hockey Mask * Hunter's Helm * Inkling Squid Hat * Iori Yagami Wig * Isabelle Hat * Jack Wig * Jacky Wig * Jeanne Wig * Karate Joe Hat * Katt Monroe Wig * K.K. Slider Hat * King K. Rool Hat * Knuckles Hat * Kyle Merkulov Mask * Lacy Headhand * Labrain Mask * Link Cap * Linne Wig * Lion Hat * Lip Wig * Luigi's Cap * Magic Hat * Madame Broodall Wig * Majora's Mask * Mario's Cap * Marx Hat * Master Gardener's Crown * Meryl Silverburgh Wig * Meta Knight Mask * Mii Force Helmet * Miles Edgeworth Wig * Miyu Hat * Monkey Hat * Morag's Helmet * Morgana Hat * Mr. Saturn Hat * Mummy Mask * Nakoruru Wig * Nelke Wig * Nia Wig * Panda Hat * Peach's Crown * Persona 3 Protagonist Wig * Persona 4 Protagonist Wig * Princess Zelda Wig * Prince's Crown * Princess's Crown * Proto Man's Helmet * Rabbid Hat * Rathalos Helm * Raymesis Hat * Red Shell Hat * Ray Mk III Helmet * Regal Crown * Ribbon Girl Mask * Rundas Helmet * Ryo Sakazaki Wig * Samus's Helmet * Sheik Mask * Shy Guy Mask * Slime Hat * Spartan Helmet * Spiny Hat * Splatoon Hat * Spring Man Mask * Super Mushroom Hat * Swimming Cap * Tails Hat * Takamaru Wig * Team Rocket Hat * Teddie Hat * Toad Hat * Top Hat * Vandham Wig * Vince's Hat * Viridi Wig * Wanda Wig * Waluigi's Cap * Wario's Cap * Wedding Veil * Woolly Yoshi Hat * X's Helmet * Yiga Clan Mask * Zeke Wig * Zero's Helmet Outfits Italics ''means that they do not need to be unlocked. '''Bold '''means that they are shared with the other types of Mii Fighters. Mii Brawler # ''Standard # Biker Gear # Bionic Armor # Cat Suit # Fighter Uniform # Mecha Suit # Protective Gear # Tracksuit # Vampire Garb # Business Suit # Butler Outfit # Hoodie # Maid Outfit # Master of Craziness Outfit # Smash T-Shirt # Apollo Justice Outfit # Axe Outfit # Builder Mario's Outfit # Cecil Outfit # Chun-Li Outfit # Crunch Outfit # Deathborn Outfit # Flying Man Outfit # Heihachi Outfit # Iori Yagami Outfit # Jacky Outfit # Kagachi Outfit # Karate Joe Outfit # Knuckles Outfit # Miles Edgeworth Outfit # Morag Outfit # Nia Outfit # Ribbon Girl Outfit # Ryo Sakazaki Outfit # Spring Man Outfit # Team Rocket Outfit # Vandham Outfit # Woolly Yoshi Outfit Mii Swordfighter # Standard # Caveman Outfit # Cybernetic Suit # Monkey Suit # Neon Suit # Ninja Outfit # Pirate Outfit # Plate Armor # Samurai Armor # Business Suit # Butler Outfit # Hoodie # Maid Outfit # Master of Craziness Outfit # Smash T-Shirt # Adeleine Outfit # Altair Outfit # Ancient Cuirass # Black Knight's Armor # Champion's Outfit # Chrom Outfit # Dunban Outfit # Gil's Armor # Goemon Outfit # Hunter's Mail # Kyle Merkulov Outfit # Lip Outfit # Linne Outfit # Nakoruru Outfit # Nelke Outfit # Persona 4 Protagonist Outfit # Rathalos Mail # Takamaru Outfit # Veronica Outfit # Viridi Outfit # Yiga Clan Outfit # Zeke Outfit # Zero's Armor Mii Gunner # Standard # Astronaut Outfit # Bear Suit # Dragon Armor # Fancy Suit # High-Tech Outfit # Mage Outfit # Steampunk Outfit # Wild West Wear # Business Suit # Butler Outfit # Hoodie # Maid Outfit # Master of Craziness Outfit # Smash T-Shirt # Ashley Outfit # Chibi Robo Outfit # Cuphead Outfit # Dante Outfit # Fay Outfit # Federation Force Mech # Jack Outfit # K.K. Slider Outfit # Mega Man.EXE's Armor # Meryl Silverburgh Outfit # Miyu Outfit # Persona 3 Protagonist Outfit # Proto Man's Armor # Raymesis Outfit # Ray MK III Outfit # Rundas Outfit # Saki Amamiya Outfit # Splatoon 2 Outfit # Tails Outfit # Vince's Outfit # Wanda Outfit # X's Armor # Yooka-Laylee Outfit Category:Customization Category:Mii Fighters